


you're my river running high

by hesperides



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Headcanon, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, breeding kink. no babies! only breeding kink!, eichi is here as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperides/pseuds/hesperides
Summary: Kanata is human, but he is grateful to have friends who once knew him as something else.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Shinkai Kanata, Itsuki Shuu/Shinkai Kanata, Sakasaki Natsume/Shinkai Kanata, Sakuma Rei/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	you're my river running high

**Author's Note:**

> this is even more unedited than my usual stuff i'm sorry but not that much

Kanata is human.

This is what he tells himself on those hot and humid halcyon days of midsummer, when the sun is high in the sky, unrelenting, setting his skin ablaze. It’s normal for humans to wither beneath the heat, pant and sweat and go a little tipsy from the oppressive air that clings to their skin like cotton. They retreat to the indoor sanctuaries made bearable by artificial coolness they pipe in through vents, to the little islands of shade made by awnings on storefronts, or even to the oceanside, should they have the time required for such an excursion. They linger there, enjoying the relief it brings, and continue on with their lives.

It is not that simple for Kanata. He is a human, but he was not always, and those parts of himself cannot be cut away as easily as the hair that once hung low around his shoulders. The heat that crackles and burns through his flesh brands him as something different, something far from the light of the sun. He cannot hide from it, though he tries, ducks his head beneath the water of the garden pond and it fill ears. The fever that pulses through his veins refuses to be silenced so easily, and when he breaks above the surface again, gasping for air, it is just as ravenous as it was before.

 _The summer is a time for plenty,_ the people who call themselves his family would say. _New life springs forth from the sea, and so too from those who call it home._ They would call it a blessing, another sign of his divine heritage. Kanata has no need for such things now, his scales long since shed and set aside. His songs are no longer for the passion of mindless devotees, longing to be further obliterated in the ecstasy of his trance. He promised this not just to himself, and yet, as he lies prone on the mossy bank by the waters edge, he knows that words aren’t enough.

Kanata is human, but he is grateful to have friends who once knew him as something else.

“We should,” Wataru pants, unable to completely mask his shortness of breath. “Sit down.”

Kanata hums an affirmative against Wataru’s pulse, where his mouth is pressed to the dampened skin of his neck, and makes absolutely no move to do so. When he bites down, tasting the salt that lingers there, Wataru groans, and he becomes even less inclined to relocate. Their hips slot together well enough like this, and when he grinds up he can feel the hitch of breath in Wataru’s throat as he inhales—what more could they need?

‘Shy’ is not a word he associates with Wataru, who is loud and bright and shameless enough that Kanata’s worries about seeming strange become little tetra fish, tiny and gone in a moment. He doesn’t understand why pinning him against a random hallway wall is suddenly an issue, especially when Wataru’s body is responding all the same, the taut muscles of his stomach jumping under Kanata’s touch when he shoves a hand beneath the hem of his shirt.

The soft noise that’s drawn from Wataru’s throat is enough to make him think he’s won for all of a moment, at least until he finds himself spun around in a dizzying set of movements that includes the opening and closing of one nearby conference room door. He does not complain too much once he feels his own back hit the edge of the wide glossy table that lies within, but he makes no attempt to try and hide his pout. Wataru might _say_ he’s a man who can play any role to the definition of perfection, but he sure _seems_ to have a preference when it comes to this particular kind of performance. 

“Now, what have I done to earn such a look?” He crows, eyebrows hitching up higher when Kanata reaches out to grab him by the belt, pulling him forward forcefully.

“I’m fine with either way,” Kanata answers, blinking those big green doe eyes of his up at him, the picture of innocence. “But Wataru should know, if he wants to take the ‘lead’, he should be prepared for my ‘encore’ requests.”

Wataru’s face goes blank, the closest thing to startled Kanata’s ever seen him wear. That doesn’t stop him, of course, from making himself busy undoing the buckle, allowing the long piece of leather to slide down and to the floor with a satisfying clunk.

“I’ve gotten ‘excited’, you see.”

Shu makes him feel all sorts of things.

Back before he’d been human, before he’d really tried at all, Shu was one of the first people he’d ever met who didn’t immediately act like he’d hand over his whole life to him without a second thought. He forced Kanata to work to earn his attention, his respect, his friendship, and Kanata had been eager to do it, wanted it in a way he’d never experienced when he was divine.

Maybe that’s why Kanata wants every part of him so badly right now, enough to bend him over one of the islands in the Ensemble Square costume department and just _take_ it. 

He didn’t want to at first, but Kanata’s gotten used to that kind of treatment by now. Shu likes to play hard to get, stick his nose up in the air and act like he’s above it all when nothing could be farther from the truth. All it takes is a few feverish kisses on one of his scant few spots of bared skin and a little force (more than Shu would admit that he likes, not until he’s stretched so prettily around and a cock) and he’s all too easy to strip down and work open.

Shu’s waist is slender and easy to keep a grip on when he thrusts up and into him, the slapping of skin on skin filling up the warm air that surrounds them. The thing that’s taken over Kanata’s senses and is driving him to seek out this particular sort of contact is insatiable, urging him on and on, to push and thrust and _mate mate mate_ above everything else. Kanata isn’t stupid, he knows that there’s no way for two men fulfill what his less than human instincts so desperately demand, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. It should be enough to see Shu under him, writhing against the dark wood and gasping out in pleasure each time Kanata’s length shift within him. It should be, and yet— 

(Maybe, that voice inside his head with 15 rows of teeth and lightless jet black eyes posits, if you can fill him up enough, over and over again until he forgets everything but the taste of your name in his mouth, his inelegant human biology might start listening to reason)

It’s a tempting thought, Kanata must admit, groaning low as he sheaths himself inside Shu again. He spasms and squeezes around his cock so nicely, making the sweetest sounds when Kanata leans over to suck at a spot on his neck again, and he decides that it might be worth it, just to be absolutely _sure_ that it’s not possible, to keep Shu under him like this for a little while longer. At least until Kanata’s positive he can’t give him any babies.

All the other idols he’s locked out of the room will probably understand.

Natsume has his dorm room to himself more often than not. This is a good thing, especially right now, when Kanata isn’t in the mood to share him with anyone else.

They’ve been at it for long enough now that Natsume’s voice has gotten hoarse, too many sensations wrung out of him over and over again to do much more than whimper and whine when Kanata bends him in half, pinning his knees to his shoulders and sinking back into the wet heat of him. Natsume is always such a good boy for him, would do anything for Kanata if he so much as asked, _especially_ this, and when he takes Kanata so well now, with hardly any resistance left in him, it makes it difficult for his dear ‘nii-san’ to control himself. 

Even Kanata, while ignorant in many ways of the human world, knows it must be perverse to seek out a need to procreate from his own darling child. Even if Natsume is eager to help and quick to blush and melts easily into gentle touches and kisses, swallows cock and spreads his legs like a perfect offering, it’s not right to use him this way, Kanata is quite sure. As the older one he’s supposed to protect him from such unsavory parts of life, he’s come to learn, the kind that would take advantage of his kind and forgiving nature. 

Right now, Kanata knows, the thing Natsume needs to be kept from most is same as what he seeks to soothe, and there’s no winning for either of them here. Kanata can never deny him, least of all now, and it’s all he can do to keep some of the worst of his thoughts at bay, trying not to contemplate how cute Natsume might look stretched out over an altar and bred throughout the day and night, receiving all of a god’s blessings of good health and bountiful offspring.

“Mm, would you like that, Nacchan?” Kanata coos, mostly to himself, though of course Natsume still tilts his head in the direction of the noise, so responsive, even when he’s struggling to remain lucid. “Would you want to give me lots of babies? But Rei and Wataru might get ‘jealous’ if I kept you all to myself like that, wouldn’t they? That wouldn’t be very ‘fair’ to them.”

Natsume hums, neither agreeing or disagreeing, likely too out of his own head to really hear what Kanata’s saying. That’s all right— Kanata’s not here to talk to him, after all. The ambiguous little noise earns him another kiss, gentle and coaxing, deliberately placed to temper the way he snaps his hips up steals the breath from his lungs again a moment later.

It’s different between him and Rei. There are no lingering bite marks on Kanata’s neck from fangs and no ocean smell that clings to Rei’s clothing because for them, indulging too much in the favors of a rival god carries consequences that stretch far beyond their own lives. The proper care needs to be taken to keep the lines drawn, at least where their families might be able to see, to prevent any “international incidents”, as Rei likes to put it. 

He can play at being pragmatic, but in the end, the demon king is a woefully sympathetic creature. In the darkness of his dorm room, doors shut and windows drawn, the careful games they need to play can be left by the wayside long enough for a dalliance or two.

Rei doesn’t get on his knees for just anyone, not anymore at least, but Kanata is privileged enough to still enjoy the warmth of his mouth and his complete lack of a gag reflex. A handy skill to have (or not have) when helping out a friend in the middle of his mating rut, and Kanata is endlessly grateful.

He is markedly _less_ grateful for the interruption that occurs sometime between the second and third round of Rei sucking him off, the main doorway swinging open with little fanfare to reveal the gaunt form of Tenshouin Eichi standing in the threshold, squinting warily into the darkness. “Sakuma-san, what are you—”

“If you don’t hightail it outta here _right_ fuckin’ now I’m gonna make you regret ever crawlin’ your way up from whatever hellmouth spawned you.” Rei doesn’t wait for him to finish that thought, pulling off of Kanata’s cock for just long enough to snarl a warning back to his roommate. 

Kanata wonders what Eichi sees, staring into the darkness—two sets of eyes softly glowing in complementary colors, staring him down with pure disdain, perhaps? The door clicks shut again with a hastily mumbled apology, enclosing them back into the welcoming embrace of the pitch-black room. 

Rei clicks his tongue from where he’s kneeled on the floor, unable to withhold his annoyance. “He never knocks. Do the elite employee packs of wolves to raise their children these days? Really, you’d think Hibiki-kun would’ve taught him some manners by now.”

Kanata only giggles, unsure if Rei hadn’t noticed his own shift in dialect or is just choosing not to acknowledge it. Rei can be unexpectedly cute like that. Not as cute as when he has to wipe stray ribbons of come off his face, but that can be fixed quickly enough. 

By the time Kanata wakes, the sun has long dipped below the horizon, allowing the curtains to be pulled back to let in the soft nighttime breeze. He’s warm where he is, sandwiched on Rei’s bed between a napping Natsume and Wataru, who he doesn’t remember being there when he fell asleep, but is happy to see all the same. 

The lights are turned down low, on the dimmest possible setting, but he can see where Rei’s sprawled out on a couch in the way he prefers, like a lady in the kind of old paintings they hang in museums, waiting for someone to come fan him out of his fainting spell. He’s speaking in hushed tones to— Shu, maybe? But the voice isn’t right, and when a honey colored head of hair lifts in his direction a moment later, he fills in the blank on his own.

“Kaoru?”

“Oh, hey, Kanata-kun,” Kaoru answers, expression sheepish. “Rei-kun asked me to bring over some food, since he said you weren’t feeling well, but I wasn’t really expecting, uh, the whole gang to be here.”

Wataru grumbles some derisive comment from where he’s tucked against Kanata’s back, but he doesn’t pay him much mind. Of course Kaoru would go out of his way to help a friend in need— he’s a good boy, after all. “It is convenient to have everyone close by right now, in case I ‘need’ them.” 

“Is … that right.” Kaoru says, gaze darting between him and Rei. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? It sounds like Rei-kun’s already caught a sore throat from whatever you have.”

“Your concern is touching, Hakaze-kun, but it’s not contagious,” Rei supplies helpfully, the gravel from his overused throat lending a novel vibrato to his voice. “My current condition was my own doing, I assure you.” 

The voracity of Kanata’s condition often corresponds with the waning of daylight hours, becoming less pronounced after the cover of night overtakes the sky. There’s the appetizing scent of takeout wafting from somewhere nearby, and now that Kanata’s attention has been drawn to it, he realizes he doesn’t recall when he had his last meal (of food, at least— he’s devoured more than a few other things).

Kanata wriggles himself up into a sitting position, careful not to jostle Natsume who’s curled so close to his front, adorably dead to the world. “Kaoru~ Why don’t you stay and eat with us?”

“What a kind invitation, and well timed. Itsuki-kun had to leave for a prior engagement,” Rei says. “It would be wise to have another pair of hands nearby, once Shinkai-kun’s recovered his stamina.”

“Uh huh.” Kaoru looks nervous, which is no good at all. Rei always has to be vague on the explanations, enjoying the way it makes people squirm while he holds the full truth just out of their reach. In this case, Kanata admits, it might be warranted, but he’s sure Kaoru won’t mind that much if ( _when_ ) Kanata needs to ask him for a favor. Kaoru is smart and kind and is happy to spend time with other boys now, and Kanata has been missing his company with everyone scattered across different agencies and occupied by their many professional responsibilities. 

Not to mention, it’s been a while since the Marine Biology Club was able to have a proper meeting. Kanata’s sure Kaoru will appreciate some impromptu, hands-on learning.

**Author's Note:**

> akira will take actual vampire rei and deep sea cryptid kanata from my cold dead hands.


End file.
